


How He Survived

by nnymphkid



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnymphkid/pseuds/nnymphkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sherlock jumped off St. Bart's Johns life was a mess and the only two people who could help him sort out his life were dead or off on some other planet. Deep down in his heart John knew that his best friend would never come back... But a man can hope right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Doctor

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"CAN YOU DO ONE LAST FAVOR FOR ME SHERLOCK? DON'T BE DEAD, JUST STOP IT, STOP THIS." John stops his rant for a moment and breaks down into tears

"I can't do this without you Sherlock, I just can't okay?"

'I'm sorry john I'm so so sorry but I did it to save your life" whispered Sherlock while hiding in the shadows behind the grave

As soon as the words were out of Sherlock's mouth he knew that he had spoken too loud. "WHAT THE HELL!!! SHERLOCK??? I THINK I AM GOING INSANE!!! No! It can't be he's dead I saw his body. He wouldn't do this to me. He would at least contact me." John screamed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

John thought that the physiatrist looked a bit unusual but didn't comment, he wasn't one to judge. "So John you mentioned that you were hearing voices?"

"not voices just one, just his, just Sherlock's. But it can't be, its impossible" murmured John, as he struggled to get the words out.

"so when did you start hearing his voice, when did you last hear his voice?"

John had to really think back to when he had heard the voice he had been so caught up in mourning Sherlock... Sherlock's death. He hadn't thought much about hear deep, soothing voice. Suddenly all of the madness of the week caught up with John and as he struggled to hold back the tears "The... the first and last time I heard his voice was... was... on the day of his funeral." Said John, still struggling to get the words out "I can't... I can't live without him, he was my whole world and now it's all over. There's nothing I can do to end this pain, except kill myself and i know that's not what Sherlock would want me to do."

"Well maybe it was Sherlock we can't be sure he didn't fake is death after he faked all of that incredible intelligence." mused the psychiatrist. Upon seeing the upset look on Johns face she added "at least then Sherlock wouldn't be dead and you two could resume you're lives together"

"MAYBE HE DIDN'T!!! AND MAYBE HE'S ACTUALLY DEAD OR MAYBE JUST MAYBE HE SURVIVED THE FALL SOMEHOW" and with that John stormed out of the office


	4. The Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think so far? Sorry for the short chapter
> 
> Niham Out

As soon as john left the Psychiatrist's office he knew he never should have said anything, it was just that he needed to talk to someone who wouldn't judge him or sympasize with him. It's not like he could tell Mrs. Hudson or Molly that he was hearing voices without thinking he was a crazy person.

Walking alone was always a good way to clear his conscience, yes that's what he needed to do, clear his mind.

You didn't really hear him, it was just your overactive imagination working overtime, you handing slept for days, you couldn't it was to quiet in 221B without him playing the violin at all hours of the night. It's not like you weren't used to not sleeping, sherlock made sure of that. It wasn't just to 'help' him with his cases it was also... other reasons.

Over the years john had grown fonder and fonder of Sherlock and just just in a friendly way.

A strange warm wind brushed against johns legs as he heard the all to familiar sound of the tardis

Vworrrp Vworrrrp

"oh god." muttered John "not again"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fanfic on here, i hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this  
> Niham Out


End file.
